1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camshaft adjusting device for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles, comprising an intake camshaft adjuster and/or an exhaust camshaft adjuster drivingly connected to a crankshaft that drives by means of an endless drive the camshaft adjusting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camshaft adjusting devices are provided in order to control in internal combustion engines of motor vehicles the opening time of the intake valves as a function of the momentary power demand of the internal combustion engine. For this purpose, an intake camshaft adjuster 1 (FIG. 2) and/or an exhaust camshaft adjuster 2 are provided that are drivingly connected by means of an endless circulating chain 5 to a crankshaft 3. The camshaft adjusters 1, 2 each comprise a stator in which a rotor, fixedly mounted on the camshaft 12, 29, respectively, is arranged rotatably relative to the stator. The rotors are loaded by a pressure medium when they are to be rotated relative to the stator. The stators of the two camshaft adjusters 1, 2 each are provided with a drive wheel 6, 6′ across which the chain 5 is guided. In the case of cramped or tight mounting space, it is difficult and sometimes not possible to mount the chain 5.